Crash and Burn
by Nitesh
Summary: When Terra left, it broke Beast Boy’s heart. But when help comes from the last person he expected, maybe someone can pick up the pieces... Beast Boy::Raven. Song used by Savage Garden.


Crash and Burn

Summery:  When Terra left, it broke Beast Boy's heart.  But when help comes from the last person BB expected, maybe someone can pick up the pieces...  Beast Boy/Raven. Songfic.

_"You told?!  But you promised!  You promised you wouldn't tell!"_

_"What?  No... I didn't say anything, Terra, I swear!"_

_"I can't believe you lied!  I **trusted you!"**_

Beast Boy stared at his reflection in the water.  He couldn't recall a time that he looked more miserable.  His eyes were big, and the darkness that were in them held none of their usual cheery light.  His long ears kept twitching involuntarily, although it seemed silent in the loud city.

"Wow, Beast Boy," he murmured to himself.  "You look lousy."  The figure in the water seemed to agree, his eyebrows rising up into his hair.  Then the water wavered, and the refection disappeared.

'_Beast Boy, how could you have been so stupid?'  He groaned and put his head between his knees, grabbing his hair with his hands.  _

Terra.  She was the only one that had really understood him as a person, not just as some joker.  She had trusted him, and he had betrayed her.  He had driven her away.  But was this true?  He hadn't said a word about her losing control.  Robin had found it out himself.  He hadn't done anything... or had he?

Beast Boy was confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Beast Boy."

Beast Boy jumped a mile up in the air and nearly had a heart attack before realizing who it was.  "Oh.  Hey Robin."

"Hi."  Robin looked across the bay toward the city and sighed.  "Look, I'm sorry.  I know you and Terra were... close.  I didn't know her control issue was secret.  I just figured it out on my own."

"I know."  Beast Boy's head dipped lower.

Robin looked across at his beaten-down friend.  "Well, don't mess yourself up about it.  It's not your fault."

"Yeah..."

Robin could tell that Beast Boy wasn't listening.  Shaking his head, he got up and moved back toward the Titian Tower.  "Don't stay out too late.  It's already getting late."

"Nhm..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I will break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin stumbled into the Tower, shaking his head.  "He's totally out of it," he announced sadly to the awaiting others.

Starfire, although not one to be saddened easily, crossed her arms silently, her fists clenched tightly.  Raven looked down at the ground, and her shoulders heaved slightly in what seemed like a sigh.  Cyborg scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head with Robin. 

"I know what you mean.  I mean, just look at him."

They looked out the giant window overlooking the city.  At the waterside, they could just see a little green blur, hunched over.  A feeling of dejection was positively hovering above him. 

"Have you not ever seem anything quite look as depressed and hopeless as he?" asked Starfire sadly, her hands on the glass.  "Perhaps I shall go and cheer him up... oh!  I know!  I shall tell him a joke!"

Raven pushed away a strand of hair from her face.  "I don't think that's a good idea, Starfire."

"I remember a joke from my planet," babbled Starfire, suddenly looking cheerful as she forgot how she remembered.  "You see, there was this Algamaniian Sarquis, a Lotharou, and a Tereo that all walked into a place of refreshment-"

"Starfire."

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all looked at Raven.  "I don't think he's in the mood."  She pulled up her hood and walked toward the elevator.  "I will talk to him."

"What are you going to say?" asked Cyborg, unintentionally sounding accusing.  "I mean, no offense, Rave-" he waved his hands out in front of him "-But you're not the best person at cheering people up."

  Raven looked back at Cyborg.  "We have more in common then you think," she said as the doors snapped shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast Boy flung a rock across the water, his mouth set in an unusually grim line.  The rock skittered across the water and sunk.

It refused to skip.

"Damn it..." he murmured, kicking at the ground.  He instantly regretted that, for he was, after all, standing on a rock.  Hopping up on one foot, he stared up into the sky, which was beginning to darken from its red, until he stumbled and fell.  Crossing his legs under him, he looked into the water at the reflection of the moon.

"Nice, isn't it?"

She snuck up on him better then Robin had.  After a second of regaining his composure, he looked over at Raven, who sat down in her meditation position next to him.  

"The moon?  Yeah, I guess so."  He looked up at the now quickly-darkening-to-deep-blue sky.  The moon was silvery and bright.  "Wonder where the stars first come up at."  He nodded to the night.

"Right there."  Raven pointed at a patch of sky right above the city.  "See... there's one there now..."

Beast Boy looked.  Indeed, there was a star there, bluish-gray in color, and brilliant in light.  It was really beautiful, and, for a second, he forgot.

 "It's pretty," he said, amazed.

"You sound surprised."

"Not that it's pretty... how did you know that's where the first star rises?"

Raven shrugged, and her hood dropped, making the moonlight reflect off her hair.  "I had lots of time to stargaze where I was from."

"Which was...?"  Beast Boy didn't know why, but something drove him to keep talking to Raven.  Because without something to talk about, he would have to think about Terra.

And Terra hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I will break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Which was...?"  Beast Boy cocked his head.

Raven smiled slightly, looking back up into the stars.  "Nowhere."

The old Beast Boy was back, with his curious, yet slightly idiotic look.  "What?  You can't be from nowhere, you gotta be from some-" he stopped.  "I sound like Star," he said, a half-hearted smile on his face.

"You can be from nowhere... that's were I was from when I was a kid..."  Raven smiled sadly into the stars, which seemed to explode into being around her.  "My mother died of raiders in our village when I was six."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."  Raven stared back at Beast Boy.  "Death never bothered her.  She felt she owed Death anyway... she was a Healer, you see... she thought that she had stole away life from Death... life that it needed..."

Beast Boy looked away from the stars back to Raven.  He had never heard her talk like this before, so he stayed silent, an unusual feat for him.

"I ran away... before they could catch me.  I was a wanderer for years.  It that time was when I learned how to do stars..."  She nodded up.  "Pick one."

Beast Boy stared at her, uncomprehending, before realizing what she meant.  He pointed at the silvery-blue star that had been the first to rise.  "That one there."

"That's Rilma."  She said softly, after staring at it a moment.  "The first to start shining around here... it was my favorite when I was little because it's so far away it never moved.  It always pointed East... where I lived.  Its still my favorite because it seems to watch the city for us when we sleep..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Beast Boy tore his gaze away to look up at Rilma.  "That's a cool way to think of it... wonder if Star knows anyone from there..."  A sudden warmth in the icy breeze made him look down.  His hand was touching Raven's.

No, not touching.  He was holding her hand!  How long had he been without realizing it?  Why wasn't Raven moving away?  Why wasn't _he moving away, apologizing?_

Because it felt nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are they doing out there?!" Cyborg and Robin had their faces pressed to the glass while Starfire hovered nearby.  "I wanna know what's going on!  Raven shoulda come back a while ago _seething!"_

"Beast Boy's sad aura is changing!" said Starfire suddenly from her aerial perch.  The boys looked up at her, her eyes glowing a green as she stared at the two figures.

"Seriously?" asked Cyborg.  "I never thought that-"

"What with?" Robin questioned hesitantly, sensing perhaps it was anger.

"His depressing emotions has been replaced with-" her eyes flickered suddenly back to normal, and she dropped to the floor with a 'THUMP', not with any of her usual grace.

"Oh my..." she said, and grinned.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raven?"  Beast Boy's voice sounded small, and hesitant.

Raven looked over at him.  "Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"  Raven seemed as if she genuinely didn't know, although there was no question in her eyes, no odd look on her face.

Beast Boy thought.  What was he thanking her for?  "For trusting me about your past... and for telling me it wasn't my fault that Terra left."

Raven looked back up.  "Did I say that?  I wasn't aware that I did-"

"Did too.  You said that sometimes bad things happen.  And that we can't do anything about them."

Raven grinned silently, glad her message had been found.  "That's a load of bull."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-" Raven suddenly looked down across the water, then down at their clasped hands.  "...Uh..." she seemed to murmur to herself.  She looked surprised.

Beast Boy pulled his hand away slowly.  "Sorry..."

"That's... okay..."  Was it his eyes, the darkness, or was Raven turning red?

"We'd better get back... the others are probably getting worried..." she said slowly.

"Okay.  And Raven?"  Beast Boy felt his face getting red as he got up.  Raven looked up with her crystal-purple eyes.

"Yes?"

He helped her stand, and as she stood up, he became aware of how close they had been sitting together, and how close they were standing right now, with their faces only a dozen inches away.

Time seemed to freeze as he leaned over and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YEAH!" yelled Cyborg, pumping his fist into the air.

"HORRAY RAVEN!" called Starfire, flying in a loop-the-loop circle.

"It's about time," said Robin.

"AHH!" shrieked Cyborg.  "They're coming up!"

There was a mad rush to get away from the window, which had begun to fog up after all their time spying on Raven and Beast Boy.  Everybody exploded onto the couch, and Cyborg flipped on the TV just as Raven and Beast Boy came up the elevator.

"Oh, hey guys..." said Robin.  "How's it going?"

"Fine..." said Raven in her usual monotone.  She sounded a little suspicious that maybe the rest of the team knew something that they shouldn't.  

"We were... just about to watch a movie..." said Cyborg, stabbing Starfire in the ribs with his elbow.

"OW!  Yes... we were just about to watch one of the plotless movies of violence and terror!" said Starfire brightly.

"I'll make popcorn," volunteered Beast Boy, heading to the kitchen.

It was then that Cyborg noticed that they had been holding hands.  "Aw..." this came out as a mangled choke (as he wasn't suppose to notice) and immediately said, "You wanna stay for this one, Rae-vy?  It's got killer bunnies in it..."

"And we all know how much I love killer bunnies..." said Raven as she sat down on the couch.

Cyborg smirked, Robin hiccuped, and Starfire said, "HORRAY!  Raven has finally decided to submit her mind to the luring power of the TV!" 

"I wouldn't go that far, Star."

Everyone pretended not to notice how close Beast Boy and Raven sat together.

And the next day, when Beast Boy threw a rock into the water outside?

It skipped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, don't we all love BB/R?  Go to expage.com and rbshippersunited 

*For some reason it won't show as a link*

Bye now!  Review for me!

~Dragon


End file.
